deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yosuke Hanamura VS Seth
Yosuke Hanamura VS Seth is a What-If?Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: Persona VS Under Night! Dual wielding high schoolers with a hidden power and connection to the main protagonists fight it out! Can Yosuke's persona blow Seth out of the competition? Or will Seth take another life for a client? Interlude: Wiz: High school, ordinarily there's tons of drama and gossip about who's dating who, who one hates, just juvenile stuff like that. Boomstick: Or in Japan, it's the setting of the hero, or in this case, where their greatest ally or adversary is. Wiz: Yosuke Hanamura, The Hero From Junes. Boomstick: And Seth, assassin of the Night Blade. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see would win a Death Battle. Yosuke Hanamura: Seth: Death Battle: Hollow Night Inaba It was the Hollow Night. Once a year, the real world crosses over with a pocket dimension called the Hollow Night, a vile place full of creatures known as Voids. On this night, people with extraordinary powers called EXs gather together to fight these beasts off. But this wasn't a realm known for a "Hollow Night", no, this world was not like that of the world that faces the troubles of Hollow Night, although physically the same. Four worlds merged into one, and people with unimaginable power fought with and against each other trying to find the source of this "disturbance". As one could imagine, not all of these people were friendly. Because of the merging of worlds, this sleepy town of Inaba, Japan was now in chaos due to the Voids making their emergence upon the inhabitants. Luckily, because of the merging, a local group of teenagers known as the "Investigation Team" had their powers unlocked and available for use in the real world, and they took full advantage of this to defend their town. "There's a crap ton of 'em, Yu!" a blonde haired teen yelled towards their leader, Yu Narukami. "Yeah, and they go down easily, Kanji, so shut the hell up and keep bashing!" he barked back. The Voids fell quicker and seemingly more easily as time went on, and soon they could see a decrease in the numbers of Voids. "Hey!" one of the girls they were with yelled out, "where the hell is Yosuke?" Yu looked around. "Did he just leave?" Across Town Yosuke Hanamura '''was having the time of his fucking life flying through the air and dashing all around slicing up all the Voids, at this point he'd clear through a couple hundred with relative ease. The Voids all stared at him as he sat down to take a break. "Ha! I'm just resting, ya dumb creatures! You could kill me right now!" The Voids instead started staring past him, and their heads began to follow something invisible behind Yosuke. Yosuke turned and looked, seeing nothing. "Whatre you guys lookin' at?" he questioned while turning around. In unison, the Voids ran off towards the other members of the Investigation Team. "Wha?! Hey! Get back here!" Yosuke started before running after them. Sensing something approaching from behind, Yosuke back flipped off of a fence and went behind this mysterious person. UNIEL - Blood Drain - Again "hmph" the cloaked figure murmured before pulling out his daggers, and Yosuke recognized him instantly, excitedly stating: "Hey, you're '''Seth! Hyde told us about you!" "Hyde told you too much." Seth calmly and coldly spoke before rushing Yosuke. "What?!" FIGHT! P4A - Reach Out To The Truth UNIEL - Mutual Situation Result: Who are you rooting for? Yosuke Hanamura Seth who do you think will win? Yosuke Hanamura Seth Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Game' themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Knife Fight